Love and Peace Moon Style.
by MoonRyoko
Summary: Sailor Moon/Trigun Crossover. Vash and Usagi discuss important to them both issues. Everybody repeat after me: LOVE AND PEACE, LOVE AND PEACE! Ok, you can stop now.
1. Default Chapter

Setsuna silently watched Usagi 

Sadly, I do not own Sailor Moon or Trigun. I don't even have a Vash figurine! 

I dedicate this fiction to my dear friend Usa-chan who edited this story and helped me to overcome my fears and start writing. Also I would like to thank all other fanfiction writers for NOT writing any Trigun/Sailor Moon crossovers! (Kidding) I truly think it's a first one. Well, if you want to prove me wrong, please say so. I would love to have a few reviews as well! That will help me to work on the next chapters. And again, thank you, Usa-chan for all your support! Have mercy, people, this is my first fanfiction. 

This is a Sailor Moon R Time line after the battle with Pharaoh 90 and for the Trigun it's somewhere in the middle of the series. 

Setsuna silently watched Usagi. The blond quietly wept, wrapping herself in the blanket to muffle her sounds. It hurt the Time Guardian to see her princess like that. "I wish I could do something, I wish I could relate to her somehow, I wish she listened to me… Usagi made the right choice, but she still feels like a failure. It was necessary for Uranus and Neptune to confront Sailor Moon, to question her choices and their battle. To question their leader if saving the Solder of Destruction and put innocent people as well as her teammates in horrible danger was the right thing to do. Could she kill in order to save others? Could she let Hotaru die??? How did she know that she could save everyone and avoid the death of one girl? How did she know it would work? Setsuna took her eyes off the Princess and sighed: "I can't help her, I can't answer these questions for her, she needs to find an answer herself. To make peace with herself and with the stubborn Outer Senshi." A sly smile appeared on Setsuna's face as she thought of something: "And I know just the right person to help her with that!" She transformed into her civilian form and disappeared… 

Vash suddenly opened his eyes and sat straight up in his bed. A beautiful woman with long green hair was comfortably sitting by the table and drinking tea. Vash rubbed his eyes once, twice, but the woman was still there. "Good Morning, Vash The Stampede" Setsuna watched with satisfaction at the way Vash was trying to figure out what exactly was going on. "I have a favor to ask you, but first, why don't you have some tea with me?" 

Vash jumped off the bed and wailed: "I can't believe Legato sent an assasin this early! It's not fair! It's not that I really mind seeing such a beautiful woman! Is killing people is your morning routine???" 

His answer was a soft chuckle. "I do not belong to this dimension, Vash" Relieved that Setsuna was not one of the Gung-Ho Guns Vash popped himself down on the seat across from her and watched her drinking the hot liquid. 

He suddenly leaned over the table his face only inches away from Setsuna's: "So, when are we going to get married, eehhhhhh, your name?" 

"It's Setsuna Meioh" - The Time Guardian calmly looked into the Humanoid Typhoon's boyish face -" and the answer to your first question is - Never ". 

Vash's face fell. "You know, it's always like that, is it me???" His face was full of raw emotion, tears visible in the green eyes. 

Setsuna eyed him for a few minutes trying not to laugh out loud and then said. "No, it's not you, it's just first: we have never met before and I prefer to know people before I have a relatioship with them and second: I am much older then you." 

Vash straightened in his seat and his face lit up. "Oh, no, miss, you are definitely wrong here! Guess how old I really am." 

Setsuna sighed. "About a hundred and thirty years old or so, no, Vash The Stampede, I am definitely older then you are." 

Vash crashed down from his chair…. "What the hell are you?" 

Setsuna got up from her seat and walked to the window: "It's doesn't really matter, Vash, but I need your help, besides, you own it to me and my Princess." 

Vash choked on the tea. "Excuse me? I have never seen you in my entire life!!!!!!!!" 

"Remember that hole you put on the Moon a while ago?" - Interrupted Setsuna. 

Vash gulped. "Oh, that one…" 

"Well, I don't think the Princess of the Moon would be too happy with her damaged property" 

Vash's face paled as he got up from his seat and started walking back and forward. "Princess of what? Hey but didn't you say that you do not belong to this dimension???" 

Setsuna winced `I forgot the fact how bright this guy really is, despite his clown-like personality' Setsuna lost in the thought smiled to herself as she thought of her sad Princess back home `It's amazing how much they both are alike, really… those two goof-balls would have so much fun together…' out loud she said. "Well, as a Guardian of Time I see what's happening in all dimensions and I saw what you did to the Moon, the damage that was done could easily affect the Time stream as well as the lives and destinies of million people." Well, it wasn't really true and Setsuna really hated lying to people but this time she had to. 

Vash stopped dead in his tracks and looked Setsuna straight into the eyes. "I had no choice, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I didn't want anyone to die!" 

Setsuna sadly smiled as she remembered the same exact words said to her by her dear person in another dimension. "I understand that, but you have to have Her to understand you as well. Will you talk to her, Vash?" Setsuna pleaded. 

"You really lost me here, miss" 

A blush covered Setsuna's chicks as she realized that she'd been saying things out loud without any explanation. "I am sorry, please sit down and I will tell you everything you need to know, but it's a long story, so how about some more tea?" 

Vash put his cup down. "Ok, Ok, I understand now, there is a champion of justice in another dimension who needs, how can I put it, a little counseling on the subject of "Love and Peace"? Did I get your story right, Setsuna?" 

Setsuna looked at his slender fingers still holding the cup and smiled. "Something like that…" 

Vash got out of his seat and put his arms behind his head " Well, then there is only one question left… Is she cute!!!!????" 

Setsuna groaned. "She's fourteen, Vash, and already has a boyfriend." 

Clear disappointment was written on the man's face: "Then I guess I will have to talk to her in 4 years!" 

Setsuna got off her seat and grabbed the Humanoid Typhoon by his collar. " No, Vash, you will talk to her now." with these words she transported them both to the Time Gate. 

Vash brushed his red coat off muttering about green haired mean witches who wake him up in the early morning in order to save some teenage girl's butt. "Hey, Setsuna, you think it will be enough talking ONLY about "Love and Peace" issues? You said she has a boyfriend. I bet I can teach her some other important things that teenage girls with the boyfriends need to know!" 

"Shut up!" At this point Setsuna thought that it wasn't such a good idea after all bringing this lunatic into Usagi's dimension and hoping for any serious conversation. She sighed and decided to stick to the original plan but transforming into Sailor Pluto was out of the question. She groaned at the thought of the 60 billion dollar man getting nosebleeds at the glimpse of her legs in her short sailor fuku. 

Usagi woke up with a heavy head. All night she was dreaming over and over again about their last battle with Pharaoh 90. Visions of her giving her Grail into the hands of the enemy and the expressions of hurt and betrayal on the faces of Uranus and Neptune wouldn't leave her alone. She groaned with pain and fell back on the bed. "Why did I do that? I didn't even THINK that something might go wrong, I knew deep inside that Mistress 9 was in need of my power and not for the good purpose, why did I still gave it to her? The Outers were right. She had put everyone in danger, only the last strength of her friends and her own sacrifices had saved the world. Hotaru's sick and tired face came to her mind. "She is just a little kid, she didn't deserve to be involved with all that, and she didn't deserve to die!" She turned on her stomach and hid her face in the pillow, sobbing. 

"Princess…" 

"Setsuna! I am so sorry! I failed everyone, I am not a leader, and I am a loser! I can't go on like that, everyone hates me!" Usagi's voice turned into high pitch. 

"Shhhhh, no need to be so upset, Usagi." Setsuna sat down on the blonde girl's bed. "It will all work out in the end, you did what you had to do, you don't have to explain anything to anybody. The Outers will understand, just give them some time. Also…" Setsuna paused "…I want you to meet someone. Someone, who can help you to deal with this, someone who has to deal with situation like that everyday." 

Usagi stopped crying and looked up at the older woman. "Do I know this person?" 

"No." Setsuna silently prayed that it would work. She shrugged at the thought of those two going to the arcade and stuffing their faces with ice cream, playing tag, reading manga and god knows what other silly things they could come up with. `Oh, well, I am sure some good will come out of it. "He is different from anyone you have ever met" 

Usagi wiped her eye with the sleeve of her pajamas "Oh, it's a guy? I don't think Mamo-chan will like it very much if I ….." 

"Nobody will know about this conversation," interrupted Setsuna. "It doesn't concern anyone but you. I promise you that you will be safe. Please get ready and meet me in the park." With these words Setsuna got up and disappeared. 

With the thoughts about meeting with the stranger Usagi almost forgot about things that were troubling her. In the hot shower her mind drifted away to the events of the previous night again. "What a nightmare." Usagi shut off the water and got the towel. Drying her tired body with the fluffy towel she sighed. "I hope Setsuna knows what she is doing. It's kind of silly, who else in this world can have problems similar to mine?" She wished she had asked Setsuna more questions. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


	2. "Along came the spider..."

Here we go! 2nd Chapter. Thank you, my wonderful editor, Usa-chan for being so patient with me!  
  
I also want to thank everyone who reviewed my story. Thank you Aideen-chan for the nice words, it's very encouraging!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
Vash was bored out of his mind. Setsuna left him in the park and went to take care of some unfinished business, it's not that he minded being all by himself. This world was magnificent but it sure was boring just to stay put in the park like Setsuna told him to, and not to get to see more of this planet. Vash took a deep breath and looked around. This place of existence was everything compared to his. People were not suffering without water. Green trees, flowers and grass were here for everyone to admire them. Sky was blue and the air was fresh. He sighed and lay down on the bench, feeling overwhelmed by the beauty around him  
  
Usagi was running through the park desperately trying to find Setsuna. "I hope I am not late. Well, she did say to get ready and come to the park, she didn't exactly said what time I should be there, so I am not late, so there!" She run into the alley and quickly scanned the area. Besides a bum in the red coat, the place was deserted. Usagi wrinkled her nose at the sight and continued on her search. A couple of minutes later she decided to stay in one place and wait for Setsuna to find her. She took her jacket off and decided to sit on the grass since the bench was already taken. She spread her jacket on the ground and lay on it looking into the sky. It was a beautiful day, warm and sunny. The air held a heavy scent of burned grass and leaves.  
  
Vash casually spread his long body on the bench; his eyes under the half- closed lids were glued to the little blonde on the grass about 3 feet away from him.  
  
Usagi's hair caught at a flying spider web and she tried to shake it off. She didn't really like touching it, because she was afraid that spider could be travelling along with it. So she got off the ground frantically shaking her head and brushing off her hair. "Eww! Stupid spider web!" Making a wrong step Usagi felt herself flying in the nearest bush. Vash raised his eyebrows at the petite teenager who was waving her arms in the air and then disappeared from the sight.  
  
"Oh, God" - groaned a future ruler of the Crystal Tokyo. "What else is new? Usagi is falling on her butt AGAIN! Oh, come on, lets have all the people see me like that, Champion of Justice, on all fours in the middle of the public park! It's your entire fault, you stupid spider! A Spider????" Usagi's mouth turned into the perfect "O" as she viewed a giant black spider only few inches away from her nose and took a big breath to let out one of her trademark screams. Then she noticed a pretty white butterfly that was trapped in the web. "Poor thing! Let me help you! And you stay away from her - she pointed at the spider - as a champion of Justice I will punish.. She suddenly stopped in the middle of her famous speech and sat back. "That's not fair. He is certainly ugly and terrifying, but it's not really his fault that he is hungry. She felt someone's presence behind her but ignored the person concentrating on the dilemma before her. The butterfly frantically moved in the spider web trying to free herself. Usagi dug into her pocket and fished out a little manicure set with a tiny scissors. She carefully positioned it in the middle of the spider web and cut a big hole, separating spider from the butterfly. The person behind her took in a sharp breath. " See, Setsuna, I can save them both!" Usagi happily giggled as she saw the butterfly freeing herself and flying away.  
  
Although the web stuck to the scissors and spider used it as a way to get onto Usagi's hand. The blonde squeaked, dropped her scissors to the ground, shook spider off her hand, and jumped at least 3 feet up in the air knocking Vash off his feet and sending them both to the ground.  
  
The two proceeded rolling off the small hill and finally came to the stop with Usagi landing on top of the gunman. "Oh, you are not Setsuna? Oops!" She let out a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, right! Do I look like I have a green hair and all eternity long PMS?"  
  
Vash took a good look at the tiny girl on top of him and for the first time in his long life felt himself speechless. "Wow, kid - he finally breathed out, - You are absolutely stunning! Do you need a bodyguard, or a personal trainer, or or or a... Dog! I'll be anything! Woof, Woof!"  
  
Usagi fell into a fit of giggles and rolled off Vash. "Oh, mister, you are so funny!!!"  
  
She sat up and eyed the stranger in the red coat. Usagi smiled and gave him her hand: "Hi, I am Tsukino Usagi, and I hope you are not mad at me for making you fall down like that. So how do you know Setsuna?"  
  
Vash lifted himself off the ground and brushed leaves off his pants. " Well, it's a really long story, she owns me a lot of favors, I saved her life a thousand times." Vash found his gun on the ground that fell off his belt during their fall and started blowing into it trying to get the dirt out. He stopped when he saw Usagi froze and slowly move away from him. 'What's wrong?"  
  
"W..W..What is that? - Usagi shakily pointed at his gun and continued crawling backwards.  
  
"This? It's a gun! Do you have one of those?"  
  
"You can't have one here unless you have a license or something, you can hurt someone with this thing!"  
  
Vash laughed: "You have to have one in the place where I live! For protection, of course "- he quickly added. " It might look scary, but I've never killed anyone with it, I swear!"  
  
Usagi looked into his honest green eyes and slowly let her breath out. " So you are the one that Setsuna wanted me to meet with!"  
  
Vash smiled and hand his hand out "Yep, I guess so! I am Vash by the way!" Usagi blushed and shyly shook his hand. "So, you are that Champion of Justice old lady was talking about?"  
  
Usagi's giggled "Setsuna? Boy! You are so lucky she can't hear you!"  
  
Setsuna growled behind the bushes where she's been hiding all this time watching the two: 'When I get my hands on this clown I'll Dead Scream him so hard he will remember it for the rest of his life!'  
  
"So, if you don't have a gun, Usagi, how do you manage to protect people in this world? You don't exactly look like an all mighty gungirl or anything of this kind" - Vash eyed a furiously blushing Usagi.  
  
"Well, I use a magic crystal"  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Well, me and my friends also use our Planet attacks and other stuff" Usagi scowled at Vash, whose face showed a great disbelief. She fidgeted for a few seconds and then decided something. "It's really powerful, I'll show you" She opened her star locket with the ginzuishou.  
  
Setsuna almost fainted in her hiding place. "That little idiot! What is she doing! If she will transform in front of him, I will never get this pervert back to his dimension!".  
  
Usagi was about to shout out her transformation phrase when Vash carefully laid his hand on top of the crystal. Usagi's eyes got as big as saucers when she felt the ginzuishou respond to the man's touch.  
  
Soft gentle light surrounded them both. Vash closed his eyes and opened himself to the power of the crystal. Usagi felt herself going light in the head at someone's energy searching within her. She let out a muffled scream when both powers combined. She felt her energy that she lost in the battle 2 days ago completely restored. "What is this guy! He feels like my ginzuishou! He has the same power! How can this be?"  
  
Vashes eyes shot open when he recognized the power. "Is she a plant too? It's unbelievable!" He removed his hand from the crystal and grabbed a still dazed Usagi in a bear hug. "We are both alike! I am so happy!" Tears were streaming from his eyes. "But you are so much stronger!" He suddenly ripped her jacket off looking over her arms and shoulders and happily squealed: 'Oh, great! You can even regenerate yourself, it's amazing!"  
  
Usagi tried to free herself from the man's grasp: "ARE YOU NUTS?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" When she saw him lift her tank top to reveal her smooth stomach Usagi landed a punch in his face.  
  
Vash fell backwards. "Ouch! That really hurt, you know!"  
  
"You are such a pervert!" Usagi pulled her jacket back on and prepared to punch Vash again if needed.  
  
Vash looked at her flushed and angry face and stopped whining. "Oh, I am sorry, I am not like that, it's just I've got so excited that you can heal yourself so fast! When still angry Usagi didn't respond back to him he sighed and took off his coat.  
  
Usagi jumped away from the weird men and prepared to take off when he opened his shirt. "Hey!" She stopped dead on her tracks. There was no place on his body that wasn't covered with ugly scars and scratches. "Oh. My. God." Usagi slowly placed herself down next to him.  
  
Vash sadly looked up at her and let out a small laugh. "I really don't like showing this to the girls. I am really sorry I scared you. I didn't mean it."  
  
Usagi's eyes were full of pain. She placed her small hand on his chest. "Is it hurt?" Vash carefully removed her hand and put back on his coat. "Is there anything I can do to help? I am sure if I use."  
  
"No," Vash interruped sharply. "you used a lot of energy in the last battle, you almost went over your limit, if you keep doing that, you'll end up looking like me or even worse!"  
  
Usagi covered her mouth with her hand. "How do you know all that?"  
  
"I felt it." He simply replied. 


	3. "Under the sky so blue..." Usagi learns ...

Hello there! Let me tell you guys how happy I am with all of your reviews! It really helps. I actually planned for this fanfiction to be a one shot deal, but thanks to your reviews I am strongly thinking of the sequel and a sequel after that! It might even be a Vash/Usa pairing at the end. Thanks to Usa-chan, my wonderful editor, Aideen-san, my amazing advisor, Momo-chan and all of you who reviewed or just read the story. Please take your time and check out this wonderful site "Odango and Doughnuts", that has the cutest picture of Vash and Usagi together eating doughnuts (artwork by the one and only Sydney Rhudy). You will love it just like I did. And it's perfectly illustrates this story. Many thanks to robertrubious who gave me permission to mention his site in my author's notes. Web address of the site is: http://www.geocities.com/odangodonut/  
  
I borrowed this chapter's title from the Trigun's episode # 26. And again, just want to let you know that I don't own anything. I have a hard time buying a Christmas presents for everybody, so there is no way in hell I will be able to cover a court expenses! ^-^'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
  
  
"Alright, Miss!" Vash cracked his fingers and sat in the Lotus pose. "What has been troubling your pretty little head lately?"  
  
Usagi opened her mouth and closed it then opened it again. "Well." She felt uneasy for a moment. This guy was a complete stranger and a weird one. But something in his face made her trust him. "I .I don't know, how you can possibly understand."  
  
"Easily" Vash lifted her head by the chin and looked into her eyes, his face only inches away from hers. "I've been fighting for Love and Peace for over a 100 years, my dear. Nothing in your tale will surprise me. I've seen it all." Little did Usagi know that Vash was going into his serious mode that he used around all beautiful women.  
  
The girl's eyes shimmered with the unshed tears and with the loud wail Usagi fell into Vash's lap sobbing her heart out: "You don't undestaaaaaand!"  
  
The look on the Humanoid Typhoon's face was priceless. 'Damn, Damn, Damn! It never worked this way before! Ok, calm down Vash the Stampede. She is only fourteen. Maybe I should just write it down on her forehead!' He placed his hand on top of the blonde's head brushing her golden locks with his fingers and sighed.  
  
"I was so alone and so scared!" Usagi loudly blew her nose into the red coat. "I didn't know what to do! My friends were a mile away from me and I couldn't listen to the Outers and just kill Hotaru! That wouldn't be fair! She didn't deserve to die! I knew I had to save her. Hotaru was under control of the Mistress 9, there was nothing she could do to stop that monster, and I had to save her! I couldn't let Chibi-Usa's friend get hurt." Tears were streaming down Usagi's face. Vash hurried and searched in the pockets of her jacket looking for the handkerchief and let a great sigh of relief when he found one. Usagi wiped her face and continued, "But I still keep wondering if it was the right choice to put everyone in danger. Why do I have to hold the most important decisions, why in my hands there lies the life and the death of the people? I am just an ordinary kid! I just wanted a simple life!"  
  
Vash pulled Usagi into a tight hug: "Life is never simple, you are absolutely right, nobody deserves to die, doesn't matter how bad the person is, you have no right to decide his fate for him. There is always a solution. Sometimes it's just the matter of time to make the right choice and you did very well."  
  
Usagi sniffed and looked into the gunman's face: "You really think so? I just wasn't sure, but at that point that was the only one I could think of. Still, because of me all my friends got really hurt!" Usagi chewed on her lower lip and thoughtfully stared into space thinking of the battle.  
  
Vash cleared his throat and winked at the small blond. "Are you sure there was nothing else you could do? Did you try to get naked and bark as a dog?" (1)  
  
"Wha.." Usagi was shocked at the dramatic change of the conversation.  
  
Vash put his arm behind his head and laughed: "Oh, I am sorry, this conversation was getting way too serious for my taste!"  
  
Usagi fell backwards with a thud. "I don't believe it! Here I am crying my eyes out and ask for your opinion and all you do is joke around? Are you sure you are a good influence for a teenage girl like me?"  
  
"Hey, I said I was joking! My opinion is that you need to have more confidence in yourself, Usagi. You were not chosen to be a leader without a good reason. Believe in yourself, because if you question your actions and abilities, others will question you as well, and you don't want that. You have your own path. Follow it. Others will follow the leader that they trust and believe in. Your heart will tell you what choice to make."  
  
Usagi stopped crying and happily nodded her head up and down. "This is unbelievable, we are so much alike! I feel like I've known you forever!" Usagi's eyes were shining. "Are you sure you are not my long lost brother or something?" Vash laughed at her words. "No! I'm serious, Vash! I am sure I would love to have you as my brother instead of that little brat that I have at home! He is nothing but mean to me! Teasing me and pulling all kinds of silly pranks! I would just love to switch you two!"  
  
Vash's face fell. "And I am sure I would love to switch both you and your bratty brother with MY brother" He sighed and lay back looking absolutely miserable.  
  
"That bad, huh?" Usagi felt uneasy: again she had opened her big mouth and said something inappropriate. She bit her lower lip and scooted closer to the gunmen.  
  
Vash opened his eyes and held his breath when he felt Usagi lie her head on top of his chest. She clasped his gloved hand in her smaller one: "It will all work out somehow; you will find the way."  
  
Usagi absently caressed his fingers lost in her thoughts.  
  
Vash cleared his throat. "Well, where was I? You are such a strong and kind girl and you never give up. You were on your own when you started on your journey. I was lucky; I had someone to show me my path that I have walked on ever since." Vash closed his eyes as he remembered Rem's sweet and kind smile. ".You had no one to guide you; it's amazing how much you've been through. You are only 14 in this lifetime and you have learned so much. I am 133 and I still make mistakes!" Vash sadly laughed. He stopped abruptly when he realized that his little blonde listener was no longer with him. Two sleepless nights finally caught up with poor Usagi. She was sound asleep, rolled into the tight ball on top on the gunman.  
  
Vash sighed. "No wonder! I would've passed out myself! What can I say to her anyway? My strong points are gun fighting and not a therapy!"  
  
He found that Usagi was still clasping her transformation brooch in her hand; a gentle light of the Crystal was shining through the jeweled compact. "It's amazing, her Crystal still reacting to my power. I guess it was a good idea for me to come here after all, to meet someone of my kind, someone who would understand. I can't tell her how to live her life, but my power proved to be good and even healing to her.  
  
Vash gently caressed Usagi's locket: "Hey there, little fellow." (2) The locket opened by itself and the ginzuishou lifted from it softly blinking. Vash with a mischievous look on his face motioned to the Crystal to move closer. As if it were a living being, Usagi's source of power landed on the palm of the Humanoid Typhoon's hand. Once again Vash closed his eyes and felt the power of the Crystal. Before his eyes there were all of Usagi's memories. Vash bit his lower lip as he saw Usagi crying at the loss of her friends and then facing Queen Beryl. He saw her taking a hit from the Makaiju, (3) he saw Fiore's hand clasping this very Crystal, he saw her Silver Millennium memories, and he saw her die. The very last memory was of the Mistress 9. Horrors of the Black Hole where Usagi followed Sailor Saturn almost made him faint. He abruptly stopped the Crystal from sharing its memories with him and sat upright holding his chest and clasping for air. "This is horrible; it's like the worst nightmare I have ever seen!" He looked at Usagi's peaceful face. "No wonder she can't sleep at night!" He picked up the Crystal and softly whispered into it: "Please, take a good care of her". Then he gently placed the Crystal back in the locket and shook Usagi by her shoulders to wake her up.  
  
Usagi yawned and stretched her body: "Wasssap.?" She couldn't figure out what was going on.  
  
Vash put a smile on his face and helped her to sit up. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Oh yeah! That nap hit the spot!" Usagi giggled. "I am sorry, what were you saying? I don't mean to be mean, but you started to sound so much like Miss Haruna at school and I ALWAYS fall asleep in her class!"  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Vash pouted.  
  
"Oh, no! Don't be mad! I was only joking!" Usagi rubbed her cheek against Vash's face. Then pulled away madly blushing: 'What on Earth possessed me to do that!'  
  
Vash felt how suddenly tense Usagi became. "She is like a little kitten: all playful and happy at one moment and then scared and confused at another."  
  
Usagi still blushing got up on her feet as she thought of something hoping to erase the memory of her previous action: "Can you teach me some of your fighting tricks, Vash?" Pleeease!" She pleaded. "I want to show my friends how good I can fight without the use of the magic! Wouldn't it be so cool! I can prove to them that I can be a strong leader!"  
  
"You are a strong leader" smiled Vash. "If someone else was in charge of saving this world, things would never have turned out the way they are now". Vash grew thoughtful for a minute. "Sure I can teach you! I could show you a thing or two, but can you take a good hit?"  
  
"Hey, we will see who is going to get a hit here!' Laughed Usagi and got in the fighting stance.  
  
"What's with all that screaming and giggling?" Setsuna lifted her head from her folded arms. "Oh, god, did I pass out? Sleeping on the job again, Setsuna." She felt horrible but when she saw what Vash and Usagi were doing only a few feet away, she started feeling even worse. 'What a hell is going on there!' Hysterically laughing Usagi held Vash's head in the arm lock. The poor Gunman's screams were probably heard in all dimensions. Then Setsuna noticed that Vash's arm was carefully positioned behind Usagi's back. The Time Guardian smiled to herself. "He is making sure that she won't fall down and hurt herself, aw, what a guy!"  
  
The loud noise of Usagi's communicator interrupted the action. "Darn, and just when I was winning!" Usagi angrily pushed the button on the communicator still holding the Humanoid Typhoon by his head.  
  
Rei's face appeared on the screen. "Where on Earth have you been? I swear, we've been calling you all day!" Usagi tried to position the screen away from her body, so her friend wouldn't see anything she wasn't prepared for, to muffle Vash's screams she pressed his face hard into her chest.  
  
"Hmmm, Rei, I am really fine, I just went to the park, to. to.. To exercise, yeah! To do my morning exercise! Why are you calling? Is there any action? Youma? Droids? Any mad villains? I'll take them all!"  
  
Shock was clearly written on Rei's face. "Are you okay? Hey guys, our Usagi has gone completely mad! Usagi heard the loud voices of her friends in the background. Makoto, Ami and Minako were trying to grab the communicator from Rei's hands to take a good look at Usagi who definitely wasn't herself.  
  
"Usako," The blonde heard on the background, "Stay where you are and we'll come and get you!"  
  
Usagi screamed and let go of Vash, who fell on the ground with the loud thud trying to catch his breath. "No, No, No, I'll come to you guys, I am perfectly fine and I am here safe and sound with. Setsuna! Any more questions? No? Ok! Bye!" She pushed the "Off" button a fell on the ground next to Vash. "Pooph! That was close!"  
  
"You almost choked me," complained Vash. "And you put my face right in your .your.. - His face turned bright pink.  
  
"My what?!" The angry blonde slapped his knee. "I didn't want to let you go and you were making too much noise!"  
  
Vash laughed and ruffled Usa's hair: "So innocent. Come on; let's go find your moody friend. I personally think it's her who has been hiding in those bushes since the time you've got here!"  
  
Usagi covered her mouth in shock. They both laughed and went to meet Setsuna, who casually walked out of the bushes trying to look composed. After a short conversation all of them decided to transport to the ruins of Dr. Tomoe's lab where Usagi would meet the Senshi. Setsuna had a hitch that something important was about to happen there. Well, they would have left the park right away, if Usagi hadn't spotted a harmless ice-cream man on his little truck. Setsuna unsuccessfully tried to stop both of her companions who were on the quest to find out who can make it to the ice- cream truck first. Then they were running back even faster when they realized that both of them didn't have any money. At last, after Usagi's and Vash's throats were terribly hurting and their lips turned blue from quite a few portions of ice-cream, the little company with the help of the Pluto's Power combined with Usagi's Crystal made it safe and sound to the meeting spot. By that time Setsuna's headache was almost unbearable.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Notes:  
  
- " to get naked and bark as a dog", yep, Vash did exactly that in the episode # 18 "Goodbye for now"  
  
- I've noticed in the episode # 21 "Out of Time" Vash was trying to fix the plant and was talking to it like it was a living being.  
  
"Makaiju" - English dub "Doom Tree" As you see, I did my homework, kiddies! ( 


	4. Goodbye for Now?

Guess what? Yep! This is the last chapter for THIS particular story. Don't worry! I have a two new chapters for a sequel coming up next week! I am SO thankful to all of you for sticking around and reviewing my story. Thank you all for your support.  
  
Usa-chan! You rock. Your fanfiction rocks too, but you know all that. Poor thing, you have to deal with me for 2 more Trigun/Sailor Moon Crossovers. He, he, he.I am on the roll. Somebody! Stop me!  
  
*  
  
Yeah, I got this title from the Trigun again ::scratching her head:: I know, I know! Absolutely no imagination! :-)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Here she is!" Lita ran towards their leader. "Well, she looks fine to me, so what's with the crazy talk, Usagi?" "What are you talking about, guys?" Usagi's eyes held a hint of mystery as she greeted her friends.  
  
Mamoru came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "You've changed." He suspiciously eyed Usagi as she was trying to brush the dirt off her skirt and pull the grass from her hair.  
  
She met his concerned look and smiled: "I don't think so. I am the same. I just answered my own questions and became a happier person."  
  
Rei came up to the little blonde and wiped off a drop of the ice cream from Usagi's tank top with her finger. "Yeah right, she just pigged out on sweets again. Of course you became a happier person!"  
  
"Sailor Moon!" - Usagi heard someone shout and her heart skipped a bit.  
  
'Here it is - she thought to herself when she saw Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus on the top of the hill - They need a strong leader? They are going to get a strong leader!' Usagi's straightened her shoulders and calmly watched the Outer Senshi making their way to the small group.  
  
Setsuna watched Vash as he wiped his gun with his sleeve. Both of them were hiding behind the rocks and had a pretty good view on the events. "If you are so confident in her, why do you have your gun out?"  
  
"Well, I never take any chances"  
  
Setsuna scowled: " She has enough people on her side to protect her, there is no need for you to get involved, Vash The Stampede"  
  
"You mean those little girls in shot skirts and that dork in the top hat? Jeez, this guy is a fashion disaster!".  
  
Setsuna skeptically viewed Vash's red coat: " Look who is talking here".  
  
"Hey! I look good in red!" Setsuna groaned. "You have to stop doing that, Setsuna, or you'll get more wrinkles, Ouch that hurt!" Vash rubbed his head where Guardian of Time hit him with her rod.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon skillfully dodged Neptune's attack and landed on her feet. She was fully composed and sure of herself. "World Shaking" passed Usagi, who jumped away to the safety and disappeared from the sight.  
  
On the way "World Shaking" combined with "Deep Submerge" and both attacks were headed to the exact spot where Setsuna was hiding with Vash. Sailor Pluto's eyes widened. She prepared to take a good hit. The combined Outers attacks were very powerful and Setsuna and Vash were trapped inside a small space surrounded by large pieces of rubbles around them. That meant they couldn't jump out of the way to avoid it.  
  
Vash eyed enormous amount of power heading their way. "Shoot, I can't stop THAT with six gun bullets!" He looked at pale as a ghost Setsuna who was chanting the words of magic trying to put a force field around them. "She is too slow, we only have a few seconds! Think, Vash, think!" An answer came immediately and Vash didn't even give it a second thought. His teeth drew blood from his lower lip as he muffled his screams when his right arm transformed into the Angel Arm. The brightest ball of energy shoot out of it and met Senshi's attacks head to head completely neutralizing it.  
  
Setsuna on all fours was uncontrollably shaking. They came this close to be vaporized by her friend's attacks and she was absolutely powerless to stop it. She didn't know Vash could do something like that. "That's how you put that hole on the Moon? I was wondering if it was true, now I know it is."  
  
Vash was looking with greatest fear on his now normal arm. He lifted his head and looked at Setsuna with eyes full of tears his lips trembling. He opened his mouth and let out a loud wail: "I was so scared! Why didn't you save me! Why did you let me get that thing loose! I can't transform it myself, only HE can do it, I hate this thing!" He buried his head in Setsuna's short fuku.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself, Mop Head!" snapped the Guardian of Time, pushing Vash away. Her teeth had just stopped chattering a minute ago. "Maybe because you were so close to Usagi's Crystal you were able to do this."  
  
Vash thought for a minute: "I guess you are right, I didn't think of that before". Then something snapped in his head: "Usagi! We forgot about her!"  
  
"It's all over" Setsuna watched Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune bow to their Princess and leave.  
  
Usagi was standing there with her mouth wide open: " I didn't know I could do that! I believed in myself, I never felt so strong!" Joy and happiness filled her. She closed her eyes. In her Senshi form she could feel that Vash was somewhere near by. Vibes of his energy was caressing her with the warmth and admiration. She let out a small happy sigh and opened her eyes: "Guys, I need to thank someone, please stay here, It will be only a minute." With this she took off. It happened so fast that Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen didn't even have a time to blink. Their leader disappeared from the sight in unknown direction.  
  
"I did it I did it!" Sailor Moon on her full speed run past Setsuna and jumped into Vash's arms.  
  
Setsuna's eye was twitching: 'Here we go again, I walk miles to find this idiot so they can fool around together and what thanks do I get?'  
  
Usagi let go of Vash. "Thank you. I wouldn't be able to do it without you."  
  
"Hey, I didn't do anything! You were on your own."  
  
"No, if I didn't know that you and Setsuna were near by and if I hadn't felt your presence I would be running away from Uranus like mad! Her and Neptune are so strong! I can't believe I could defeat them! But I couldn't disappoint you"  
  
"Aw, come on, Usagi, just say it, you wanted to show off!"  
  
"No I didn't, you meanie!" They both laughed.  
  
'They sure get along pretty well, that's for sure' thought Setsuna. She gave her statement some more thought and what she was thinking made her feel a little bit worried. 'I would say, if he stays a little bit longer, things might get out of my control.' What happened next confirmed Setsuna's worst fears.  
  
"You are always welcome, Usagi" Vash had his hands firmly placed on Usagi's shoulders, his handsome face inches from her flushed one. "Anytime you need me, I will help you. When Setsuna asked me to talk to you, I laughed at her idea but now I see that she was right. There is so much more I can teach you." Usagi gulped but didn't move away from the gunman. Vash couldn't believe his luck. 'Wow, she bought it! Amazing, first girl who doesn't smack me in the head or run away." He gave it some more thought." Well, it's kind of strange though, maybe we shouldn't have that ice-cream contest earlier, I think she is not feeling well!' Now Vash was worried: "Are you ok, Kido? You are kind of spaced out. Are you sure you were not hurt back there?" Vash almost fainted when he saw Usagi blush even more and lift herself on the tips of her toes. When she lightly placed her lips on his Vash thought he died and went to Heaven. "My first kiss!" he squealed in his mind, or was it? Vash didn't remember most of his life. It was like someone wiped out a good portion of his memories. But it didn't matter anymore at this point. All he knew that he never felt so wonderful before. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Usagi's mouth tasted like vanilla ice cream she had earlier. They were interrupted by the loud thud that was made by Setsuna's falling body. The Guardian of Time was lying on the ground in a dead faint.  
  
"Oops". Vash and Usagi sheepishly looked at each other.  
  
Usagi was the first one who found her voice. "I am sorry, I wanted to thank you and a kiss looked like a good idea to me at that point. I guess we got carried away." She never felt more embarrassed in her entire life.  
  
"Hey." Vash lightly brushed her smooth cheek with his fingers: "That's ok, no harm was done. I don't remember feeling this good before. Let me assure you that this kiss was a splendid idea, Usagi! I won't forget it." Usagi hid her burning face in Vash's chest wrapping her arms around his slim waste.  
  
Setsuna finally came to her senses. First thing she saw were two humble blondes looking at her with much worry. Their facial expressions looked absolutely identical: guilty. Setsuna lifted herself up with the help of one of the fighters for Love, Peace and Justice and groaned: "What happened?"  
  
Vash and Usagi gave each other a knowing looks over Setsuna's head. '"Nothing" they both said at the same time. "You were not feeling well, Setsuna, maybe you should go home."  
  
"I think its Vash who needs to go home!" Setsuna remembered what happened between Usagi and Vash but decided not to say anything. 'It's for the best if I pretend like it never happened. It's better for my sanity first of all!' She firmly took a hold of her Time staff and commanded: "That's it, Vash, a quick group hug and you are out of here! It's time for you to get back to your own world"  
  
"Hey, I like it here! I think I'll stick around for a couple of days!" Vash winked at Usagi. "Are any of your friends back there single?"  
  
Setsuna turned unhealthy shade of blue. 'I knew it, I knew it all along! It will be impossible to get him out of here! Unless.' Setsuna sweetly smiled and reached into her sub pocket: "Oh, Vaaaash! I've got some doughnuts for you here! You can have them on your way back" She quickly hid the box with sugary treats behind her back when she saw Vash's eyes lit up.  
  
The Humanoid Typhoon suddenly thought of something for a minute and then proclaimed: " Evil lady! If you think you can bribe me with those doughnuts to get me back to where I belong you are absolutely.RRRRRIGHT!" Usagi and Setsuna didn't even have a time to blink when Vash reached behind Setsuna's back and pulled out the delicious box.  
  
"Oh, my God, He is worst then me!" Usagi was shocked "Aren't you even going to share it!"  
  
Vash already had a mouth full of doughnuts.  
  
"That's it, time is up!" Setsuna finally found her voice and grabbed Vash. The blonde held his arm up in farewell and both of them disappeared from Usagi's sight.  
  
The girl sighed and stood there by herself for a few moments. "Wow, what a guy! I could really fall for him, of course if I didn't have my Mamo- chan!" she quickly added furiously blushing. But she couldn't help it when her thoughts made a dangerous turn. "If all he eats are doughnuts and ice cream, it's sure would be a lot of fun kissing him! Mamo-chan always has this bitter taste of coffee, Vash on the other hand, tasted like strawberries and whipped cream." Usagi giggled at the memory and then smacked herself in the forehead: "Think Mamo-chan, think Mamo-chan, Usagi!" She heard her friends calling for her and smiled. " I wonder if I will see him again someday." With this thought Usagi turned around and took off to the place where her friends were waiting for her. 


End file.
